Werewolf by Night 32
"The Stalker Called Moon Knight" is the title to the thirty-second issue of the first ''Werewolf by Night'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Doug Moench with artwork by Don Perlin and inks by Howie Perlin. It was colored by Phil Rache and lettered by Ray Holloway. The story was edited by Len Wein. This issue shipped with an August, 1975 cover date and carried a cover price of 25 cents per copy (US). Synopsis Second Night In the middle of a seedy alley, the Werewolf battles a mysterious costumed figure known as Moon Knight. Armed with silver weapons, the Moon Knight attacks the werewolf as a crowd begins to draw. He slings three crescent-shaped throwing darts into the werewolf's chest, and punches him with a solid silver cestus. The werewolf howls in pain, and a portion of his mind reflects upon recent events. First Night On the evening prior, Jack transformed into the werewolf during a skiing trip in Northern California where he brutally mauled his friend Buck Cowan. He retreated into the snowy forests and found shelter beneath some fallen timbers. Buck's body was recovered and taken to Westwood Hospital where surgeons labored to save his life. When Jack awakened, he had no idea where he was, nor what he had done to Buck. He hitchhiked back home where his stepfather told him of Buck's condition. Jack sped to the hospital where he met with Lissa and Topaz. They told him that Buck was in critical condition and had slipped into a coma. When Jack returned home, he found the Moon Knight standing in his living room. The Moon Knight knew that Jack was a werewolf and revealed that the Committee paid him $10,000 to bring him in alive. Phillip Russell grabbed Moon Knight and restrained him long enough for Jack to get out of the house. Third Night Back in the present, Moon Knight continues to batter the werewolf with several well-placed Savate kicks from his silver-lined boots. While the Moon Knight continues fighting the werewolf, his partner, Frenchie, goes to Westwood Hospital and abducts Lissa and Topaz. Moon Knight finally renders the werewolf unconscious and begins dragging him towards his helicopter. Meanwhile, Victor Northrup takes an airplane to Haiti on the trail of former werewolf Raymond Coker. Coker is in the midst of conversation with an aging Voodooine named Jeesala of the Thousand Years. Jeesala tells Coker that he is still cursed by the mark of the Man-Beast. Appearances * Werewolf by Night, Jack Russell * Lissa Russell * Raymond Coker * Topaz * Victor Northrup * Moon Knight, Mark Spector * Frenchie, Jean-Paul Duchamp * Buck Cowan * Philip Russell * Buttons Marston * Elaine Marston * Eddie * Jeesala of the Thousand Years * The Committee * Los Angeles Police Department * Humans * Werewolves * California :* Los Angeles :* Westwood * Moon Knight's cestus * Moon Knight's crescent darts * Mooncopter * Lycanthropy Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 2 trade paperback, and in ''Moon Knight'', Volume 5 #20. * Colorist Phil Rachelson is credited as Phil Rache in this issue. * Dan Crespi provides the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited for his participation. * Jack Russell appeared last in ''Giant-Size Werewolf'' #5. * Lissa Russell appeared last in ''Werewolf by Night'' #30. * This issue introduces the character of Moon Knight. He will become a recurring foil to Jack Russell's character, and eventually star in the first of several ongoing titles, beginning with ''Moon Knight'', Volume 1 in 1980. * Moon Knight's real name is revealed as Mark Spector in this issue. In subsequent appearances, Spector spells his first name Marc. * Although originally based out of Los Angeles, Moon Knight will spend the majority of his crime-fighting career operating out of New York City. * The Committee appears in flashback only in this issue. Reprints This story is reprinted in the following volumes: * Essential Moon Knight 1 * Essential Werewolf by Night 2 * Moon Knight Vol 5 20 * Moon Knight Epic Collection: Bad Moon Rising Recommended Reading * Werewolf by Night Vol 1 * Werewolf by Night Vol 2 * Dead of Night Featuring Werewolf by Night Vol 1 * Essential Werewolf by Night 1 * Essential Werewolf by Night 2 * Legion of Monsters: Werewolf by Night 1 See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Werewolf by Night Vol 1 Category:1975/Comic issues Category:August, 1975/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries